Deadpool Madness brought to Equestria
by DeadpooltheCat
Summary: During the events of the Double Rainboom, Rainbow Dash accidentally brings in the mercenary with a mouth Deadpool what hell is he going to raise there? Who will be the villain? Will Deadpool be able to fit in? And will he get a ride from Rainbow Dash? These questions will be answered when you read the story.
1. Chapter 1: Double Rainboom!

Chapter 1:Double Rainboom, bring out the crazy!

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to My little pony and Deadpool this is just for fun anyway read the story already! You're still here? read the story damn it!**

Our story begins after the events of the Double Rainboom episode instead of Rainbow Dash Crossing over to other worlds she unknowingly brings out the Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool! What hell is he going to raise? I don't know he doesn't have that kind of power but I'm pretty sure the Devil could do it,

"I feel like the intro lacks some sort of...how do I put this nicely?"

**(A better writer?)**

(Yeah! we need no noob writers in this story yo!)

**Shut up! I can stop writing this fan fiction right now!**

"Yes, because we LOVE magical ponies and we enjoy spreading love and friendship." (Sarcasm)

**Can we just get on with the story?**

"Fine. Like shown above we own no rights to this fan fiction and wish we did...Sorta"

We find our...um...Hero?,Villain?

"ANTI-HERO!"

(Ahem)We find our anti-Hero Deadpool relaxing in his apartment complex...a shitty apartment that is, watching certain videos that a lot of people like.

"Just tell them what we watch."

Uhhh, fine he was watching porn you happy?

"Very."

Anyway he was minding his own business when he heard a **BOOM!** coming across the sky leaving rainbow trails behind that wasn't caused by rain.

(Are we high?)

**(I don't remember doing anything of the sort.)**

"I thought that was the sound of me rejoicing in our glory of the climax. If you know what I mean"

**(Of course we know what you mean we're in your head remember?)**

(Let's go check out the noise that happened right now)

"Adventure is a callin!. But then again this is a crossover so adventure and action is expected"

As Deadpool calmly goes down the stai-

"Woohoo!"

Or jumps down from the five story building and somehow miraculously doesn't bust his shit, lands and investigates the area finding nothing while in the process of doing so. Leaving disappointment in the two voices in Deadpools head.

(Aw man! I thought we would find something for sure.)

**(Next time Chap, guess we better head back then.)**

"Oh c'mon there is always something around here we just gotta keep looking around"

Deadpool notices a crater and jogs towards it, but finding nothing unconscious lying on the crater but whatever crashed landed real hard, Deadpool figured the crater was about 6 feet deep and 3 feet wide.

"Huh, I wonder where it went because it's obviously still alive if it's gone"

(Oh! Let's follow that rainbow trail before it disappears)

"Good idea let's just follow that and we should be fi-"

**SMACK**

**(Grab on!)**

Deadpool held on tightly to the mysterious figure, then making out the shape between the blurs he was seeing that it was shaped like a horse. Then he heard a feminine voice saying something but couldn't make a single word it or she was saying.

"Let go of me!"

Deadpool saw in front of him a girl pony or mare if you prefer to call them that. Her hair was rainbow colored and somewhat spiky. She had Purple eyes and her fur was the color of light blue.

"I said let go of me!"

The Mare started to move in different directions at incredible speed to try and loose the person behind her back grabbing onto her, but it was futile as the person didn't even budge off her a little. Then Deadpool heard someone shout "Rainbow Dash!" in a very cheery voice.

"What? Pinkie is that you?"

Rainbow Then was suddenly tackled by a pink blur that dragged her into a portal taking Deadpool along with them. Then everything faded into black and Deadpool saw nothing else. When he awoke he noticed that he floating in midair.

**(Actually we're falling, very very VERY fast.)**

(Oh no this is gonna hurt!)

Deadpool noticed that the ponies were no longer with him, how come he always has to endure the pain himself and nobody else?

(Maybe cuz you have a healing factor?)

**(Or the writers hates us)**

**Hey! You used up your free "No damage taken when falling" ticket when you jumped down that five story building.**

"Can I have another one?"

**NO!**

"Goddammit guess we have no other choice huh?"

(Looks like it to me.)

"NNNNNOOOOOOO"

As Deadpool was flailing his arms about he noticed that he no longer had hands, but hooves! A transformation when crossing worlds? He didn't know but he was more worried about the ground rushing towards him.

"Brace for impact in 3...2...1...0!"

A sickening thud was heard when he crashed and also mixed in with the sound of his bones breaking, most were broken but few made it. Deadpool saw death approach him.


	2. Chapter 2: Fix it Felix?

Hum De Dum

**Disclaimer: Like before I own no rights to these characters and do not wish to interpret them as my own, without further ado I present to you chapter 2 the next installment of the Deadpool and my little pony. Sorry for the previous chapter being short that was only the intro.**

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school...It's not my fault...He has a very punchable face."

Deadpool was dreaming about...His mom? And punching a kid for some reason? Anyway I better wake his sorry ass up, that was one fall that I totally meant NOT to happen.

"**DEADPOOL! Wake up!"**

"..."

"**WAKE UP!"**

"Bob's your uncle!"

"**What?"**

"Oh right, I fell I'm guessing this is the part where I go and explore a little and find trouble?"

"**(Sigh) yes. I suggest you go do it"**

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"**Stop disobeying!"**

"No!"

"**That's it I will be the Grand Master here, Deadpool you are pony!"**

"No I'm not!"

He points his hoof at me at that last sentence.

"**Hoof Deadpool, the hoof you are pointing at me."**

"Ah shit!"

"**Can we get on with it? I'm sure the readers want us to go on."**

"Fine."

Deadpool decides to climb a tree to get a better view of his surroundings and the first thing he notices is a little cone shaped hut not too far from his location. He decides he should go the there.

"WAIT!"

(What is it?)

**(OH NO!, bad very bad, our guns how are we supposed to shoot them?!)**

"**Ah yes, how will you shoot them Deadpool? Believe it or not Deadpool this is a good thing, go try to shoot the guns."**

"How?"

Deadpool tries to grab his guns but they end up falling to the ground. He tries again but this time they start to levitate towards his hoofs and end up sticking to them.

"WTF?"

(WTF?)

**(WTF?)**

"**Like it? I gave you the power to grab your guns and shoot as well all you need to do is think that you want your guns and think to shoot them simple as that."**

"Awesome!"

**But there is downside to this, I can't let you kill anybody in this world, so your guns will only daze and knock someone out, sorry."**

**(Aw man.)**

"Don't worry it will still be fun to see those bastards get knocked out! Guess we should head out."

"**Oh yeah same goes for your swords as well with that power but they can't go more than 1 foot away.**

And on that note Deadpool went to go visit that hut he saw a couple minutes ago, I'm pretty sure you guys know who he is going to find there in that hut. Once he was in front of the house, he decided to knock and not just break down the door. He decided doing that would give him a bad reputation and he didn't want to do anything crazy...Yet.

(Knock,Knock.)

"..."

He tried knocking again. "Hello! Anybody in there?"

"..."

He tried the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked, He opened the door slowly and found no one inside the hut. "Hello is anybody planning to ambush me?"

He then heard the door slam behind him. He heard a female voice "Anybody? Do you not mean somepony?"

"Whose there?" as Deadpool spun around he didn't find a pony but a Zebra standing there.

"A Zebra? I thought it was only ponies here?"

"While it is mostly a pony population, there are some other animals who also live in this Nation."

"Could you point me to the nearest town?"

Zecora points towards Ponyville "Thanks! Whats your name?"

"It is Zecora, I brew Elixers if you look for healers."

"Well, bye bye!"

With that he sets off towards Ponyville it was a long walk? No more like trot, yes that seems right anyway once he got there it was like halfway ruined all over the place, he picked up some from the animals attention because of the costume he was wearing he noticed a very tall tree that appeared to be inhabited.

"Hmm, it looks like someone lives there and from here I can see some shelves so it must be library, and a home."

(Let's go in! Librarians are usually smart and he/she could point us in the right direction.)

"Why not let's go!"

Deadpool approached the half built have destroyed library and saw that most shelves were knocked down "Jeez I wonder what caused this?" He went up the stairs and noticed two ponies a purple coated one and the blueish one they saw before!

**(Hey it's that pony that we were holding onto remember?)**

"Oh yeah! Boy can she go fast or what?"

(Let's go talk to them.)

"Fine idea my boy."

"Who said that?"

**(I think she heard us talk.)**

The Purple pony as we know is Twilight Sparkle, spun around to see Deadpool who just waved at her. "Who are you, and what's with the getup?"

"Me? I'm Deadpool, Mercenary for hire, and should you need my services I have a card...right...here!" Deadpool hands Twilight a card with the number "WADE-555-2654"

**(You think it's a good idea to give her that? I'm pretty sure they know what a mercenary** **and that they aren't trustworthy?)**

(What are you trying to say?)

**(We're not trustworthy.)**

(Oh, ok I didn't get that.)

"So you think we suck? That we should bring(The Batman Costume suddenly appears on Deadpool) Justice!

Twilight watched Deadpool bicker with himself talking to the left and right shoulders and after 20 seconds starts to cry happily about Bea Arthur and how he admires her. Twilight had enough and yelled to stop Deadpool from talking "Be Quiet! Please!"

Rainbow Dash next to Twilight was silent but quickly began to notice something the costume looks a lot like the one the person was wearing when she was in a different dimension.

"Hey I know you! Sorta. You're that pony that was grabbing on to me right when I was flying?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you that was one damn fun of a ride!"

Twilight and Rainbow both flinched at Deadpools cussing they never heard someone swear so nonchalantly(not caring)and act like it was no big deal.

"look" Twilight said "I would love to speak to you but could you help us out? Since this village is a bit wrecked." Twilight asked Deadpool since she noticed he looks muscular, He was in the military so he looks at his best fitness level.

"Sure I'll help if you promise to actually talk, Alright?"

That sounded somewhat of a order to twilight but decided to ignore it. "So..." Rainbow Dash started "Whats your name? I know it can't be Deadpool"

"Uhhhhh..."

"DEADPOOL!" Twilight shouted "Are you going to help or not?" "Hmm" Twilight thought "He's not a guard so how did he get swords? And what are those objects strapped next to his side? He doesn't seem hostile towards anyone he sort of reminds me of pinkie. I can question him later."

Some houses couldn't be repaired and had to be taken down much to the dismay of some ponies some even cried "Jeez they should see hurricane sandy now THAT was brutal!" Wrecking balls were needed to take it down "I came in like a wrec-" **NO! **"But-" **ISAIDNO! **Anyway something was needed so Deadpool did what any sensible pony did he chopped the wood from the house and sliced them all in midair leaving perfect pieces of hardwood floor "Everypony was impressed and in awe and some even cheered. "Hey we're arent disliked by common people Yay!"

After a day with trying to fix the homes they managed to repair everything and with deadpool it was a lot faster, they would have only been halfway done and no pony would be able to have a home.

"Man, I'm all out of juice I can't do anything maybe with some sleep I'll feel OK."

**(Um, you do realize we have nowhere to sleep right?)**

"Shit, guess we have to ask Twilight then huh?"

(What are we waiting for? Come on I'm really sleepy!)

"Uh Twilight?"

"Whats wrong Deadpool?"

"Where will I sleep?"

"Uh, I completely forgot."

"I have an assistant named spike who sleeps here and you can't sleep on the furniture since it's all destroyed."

Deadpool waited for her to say something else but nothing came out, then Twilight realized "Rainbow Dash!", "Huh?", "She lives in a place in Cloudsdale but it's in the sky.", "Don't worry I'll figure out a way to get up there.", "How? You can't fly.", "Don't worry I got this." He reassured her

With that Deadpool left and looked above to see if there were any houses in the sky, he found it fast I mean Houses in the sky stick out like a sore thumb. "There it is! Now how will I get up there?"

**Deadpool.**

"What?"

**Teleporter remember? You still have it with you use it to get up there.**

"Of course how could I forget?"

(By forgetting)

"So do I still think of where I want to go?"

**Yes but It's limited to a mile so you can't go very far good for avoiding things though.**

"Alright let's pay a visit to good 'ol Rainbow Dash!"

**(Problem, which house is hers?)**

(Maybe that floating tower with rainbows next to it?)

"Arr 'tis booty we found, lets collect it 'mateys."

Deadpool teleported right next to it and saw a single light from a window. (Is that her?)

"Let's go check it out, and see if we are correct." **(Does that seem like the right approach? It sounds pervy if you ask me.) **Deadpool climbed up the house using open windows for support and right when he was next to the window with the light he whispered "Rainbow Dash?" "Deadpool how did you find me? And what are you doing here?", "I needed a place to crash got nowhere to sleep.", "I only have a couch available here", "That's cool I'm no stranger to couches sleep in them all the time", "Oh Deadpool? Don't go through my window again it didn't...feel...right.", "Don't worry I won't do it again." Deadpool slept on the couch and thought up one question in mind "How the hell do I get out of here?"

_**Hey guys so I need some feedback on my stories and how they look and point out any grammatical errors, and also please leave reviews it's what keeps me going through writing these stories so the more reviews the faster new chapters will be uploaded this has been Deadpoool The Cat! See ya on the flip side! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Mane six

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? I don't own and will NOT ever own my little pony and Deadpool and anything else here referenced in the story so without further delay, I welcome chapter three of the fanfiction Deadpool:Madness brought to equestria. Enjoy :)**

"Zzzzzz..."

(Should we wake ourselves up?)

**(We need our beauty sleep. But then again there's nothing pretty underneath our mask, It's ugly as fuck.)**

"Dumb ass, I can hear you inside my head, besides if you're awake then I'm awake. Duh."

(I could go for a chimichanga right now)

**(Mmmm...or tacos too, I'm always in the mood for tacos)**

"**Yeah...!"**

**(…...)**

(…...)

"Shit! Oh crap ponies aren't meat eaters right? Oh no! I have to be a vegetarian I don't wanna be one I need meat, I can't live! First I'll die slowly without food then Crows will eat me! And then I'll be a skeleton, and then they'll bury me! and then...and then."

**(Wait there is hope! Zecobra or whatever her name was, said that there other species besides ponies. Some of those have to be meat eaters and they'll be or main food source!)**

(Can't we kill our own animals then eat them?)

"Wait a minute! we're a pony remember? We don't eat meat, hell thinking about eating it makes me kinda sick, heh guess that was all for nothing."

(Any mirrors around here?)

**(Why do you ask?)**

(I wanna see how we look as a pony, most likely bad ass looking I hope.)

"Hope?shows how much self-esteem we have,c'mon let's look for one."

Deadpool procceds to look around the house of Rainbow Dash noticing what everybody did, rainbows, clouds, and some posters about a group called the WonderBolts and after some checking Deadpool couldn't find one,except he didn't check in Rainbow Dash's room.

"Crap. Well now what do we do?"

**(How about going inside?)**

(Isn't she going to scream? And then slap us, then kick us in the groin?)

**(I believe that is how all women act when we barge into their rooms)**

"We can just wait and watch TV...but that takes too long."

Deadpool(CREAK!)stealthily!opened Rainbow Dash's room and peeked around the corner and found the girly mirror with more posters of the WonderBolts "Huh, she must really like these guys." Deadpool then hears some ruffling and some groans he immediately crouched. Does he dare turn around? He took a chance to see what was behind him and thankfully saw Rainbow Dash still sleeping in cloud.

**(That was close!Can we just get this over with please?)**

"Fine lets see what we look like." Deadpool whispered he slowly stood up and looked at himself he had all of his original clothing just ponified? Imagine him like the picture of the cover of the story that's how he would look like he would also be just slightly smaller than Big McIntosh (Tell me if I spelled that wrong)

"Good we still have our cool factor in this world."

(Shhh!)

"Oh yeah, shhh..."

Deadpool quietly exited Rainbow Dash's room and started formulating a plan as to how they were going to get out of this world. Sure this world was cool and all, but he kind of wanted his original body back. "Alright let's see, I noticed some ponies have magic like Twilight, other wings, and a handful had wings and magic. There has to be pony or whatever it's called, be the ultimate magic user."

**(How about we ask Twilgiht? She seems smart and knows most of the things around here in this village, and randomly searching places won't help us much)**

(I like this guy, glad we keep him around)

"Alright let's get out of here. And ask Twilight about the ultimate magic user Gandalf."

(You shall not pass!)

"Alright let's jump dow- WOAH! How high are we? How much did we climb trying to get up here?"

(Teehee, you said 'high'.)

**(Wait, they ARE clouds it's supposed to be soft and fluffy it shouldn't hurt)**

"I guess that makes sense, well yolo right?"

**(That doesn't really apply to you since you've died a number of countless times)**

"Woohoo!, it's like free falling!"

(Here come the clouds!)

Deadpool made contact with the clouds but ended up going right through them and noticed how far they were actually up

"Not this shit again!"

(Teleport! Use it already!)

"Right, of course how could I ever forget?"

**'Tststsst!'**

**(It's recharging...)**

(…...)

"..."

Deadpool had a mix of a dumbfounded look on his face with another being of terror it looks like he was going to fall to his death...again. Suddenly just as he was about to crash he was grabbed in midair by none other than Rainbow Dash who unfortunately was unable to fully carry Deadpool and ended crashing to a tree. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak.

"Are you crazy!? You would've died if it wasn't for me, what in the hay were you thinking?!"

"Totally!hahahahaha!, I would have been fine I wasn't going to die."

"Were you trying...to...kill yourself?"

"What? No! I-"

"Then what were you doing?"

Rainbow at this point had calmed down a little but was still worried as to why Deadpool jumped from her home

"Look, I'm going to the library to meet Twilight and I will explain everything there, so come on. Or I'll try to jump off another building."

**At The Library in Ponyville**

"No...no...no...no, no, no, no!"

"Whats wrong Twilight?"Her assistant spike asked, he mainly helps Twilight around the library but has the unfortunate luck to pick up the books she throws to floor. Like right now.

"In case you didn't notice spike but a new pony came to Ponyville, he calls himself Deadpool but I don't think that's his real name. I'm trying to find a book about extraterrestrial beings but none seem to have the answer. Deadpool gives off a different vibe than other ponies and I don't like it."

"Hmmm...Oh!" Spike suddenly heard a excessive knocking at the door but before he could turn the knob a red blur ran over him and rushed directly to Twilight before stopping suddenly.

"Hey."

"Was that necessary Deadpool?" Twilight didn't seem amused at Deadpool's antics as she was trying to find out where he was from.

"Deadpool I'm in the middle of something here, if you could please wait I would much appreciate it."

"Awww, but that's no fun I need to tell you that-. Um who are they?"

"Huh? Who is they?" Twilight turns around and notices that the rest of the mane six have gathered in her library. Deadpool didn't know who they were with the exception of Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Deadpool!" Rainbow Dash said "Where did you go? You were right next to me then you just disappeared."

"Twilight who's this here?" A pony with a orange mane, with a blonde mane, wearing a cowboy hat asked.

"I'm Deadpool! The merc with a mouth, boy wonder, and the most interesting man in the world." Deadpool said somehow holding a dos equis bottle in his hoof.

"OK? I'm applejack I work at sweet apple acres with ma' family." she said with her southern accent.

He then approaced a mare with a white coat, and a purple mane, he noticed that the baby lizard was staring at her with hearts appearing in his eyes.

**(Ah. Love the best feeling in the world nothing comes closer than that.)**

(Except ecstasy!)

"Screw that! last time we tried love we got screwed over, nope never trying that again." Deadpool thought to the voices inside his head. "**If that makes any sense"**

"My dear! that costume you're wearing!"

"Awesome rig-"

"It's absolutely terrible!"

"Rarity!" Twilight scorned at her.

"I mean.." Rarity forced a smile "That is a very neat costume but it could look better."

"I know a lie when I see it, everyone is entitled to their own opinion...even though you're wrong!"

Rainbow Dash started to giggle while rarity 'hmphed' at his ungentlemanly behavior. Deadpool then approaches a yellow coated pony and the two look at each other in silence

"Uhhh...what's your name?"

"..."

"That's okay I can wait."

And wait he did Deadpool sat on the floor, for about a minute for Fluttershy to muster up the courage and speak to Deadpool.

"Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy? Huh, guess that name actually makes sense, and we have we have one last pony to introduce me to..."

"Hi!whatsyournamedeadpoolrightthatnameissocool 'GASP!' youneverhadapartyrighti'llthrowyouoneitwillbethebestpartyeverbythewayI'mpinkiepiebutyoucancallmepinkiewe'llbethebestoffriendsandyouwillloveponyvillesomuchIgottogetstarted!"

(I like this one shes fun!)

**(Processing those words gave me a headache****)**

Deadpool had a pretty good idea of who he these people were Twilight Sparkle: The Bookworm Weasel (If you don't know Weasel from Deadpool search him up). Rainbow Dash reffered to as Skittles in his head. Applejack: The wanna be outlaw. Fluttershy: more sensitive than drinking ice cold water after chewing gum. Pinkie Pie: Deadpools new, possible, and most likely his BFF.

"I better inform Princess Celestia of your arrival Deadpool."

"Wait princess? Is she a magic user or something?"

Rarity answered him "Oh yes, besides being a ruler her job is to raise the sun, which isn't easy by the way." Deadpool lost her at word besides he was busy looking around for something.

"Watcha lookin for partner?" Applejack asked

"Where are the comics?"

"S'cuse me?"

"This is a library right? where are the Deadpool comics?"

Twilight interrupted "You have your own set of comic books? We only have daring doo and spider po-"

"Don't finish that line, give some erotica books, do you have fifty shades of grey?"

"What's erotica? And we don't have that book."

"You know what it's been a long day I'll just go sleep somewhere this world needs some fixing."

"What are talking about? it's only been 10 minutes."

**'Burp' 'POOF!'**

"Did you just burp a letter...?"

"It's Spike and yes that unfortunately happens way too often it hurts my stomach"

"Oh my little spiky wikey does that make your stomach hurt? You poor little thing."

Spike: Loverboy

"According to Princess Celestia she wants to meet Deadpool as soon as possiple and question him if he doesn't mind." Twilight said

"Well I still see the sun high an mighty so how about we go now?"

"It will take a long time to get there Deadpool and getting tickets will take a while so you should wait in the library for a while."

"Aw c'mon! You use magic right? can't you teleport us there or something?"

"I can't travel that far Deadpool everyone has a limit on magic."

"I know how to get us tickets. Fast. Every...pony? Yeah why the hell not? Everypony follow me!"

"Do you even know where the train station is?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above him.

"Yeah there's a sign right there." Deadpool pointed to a sign saying: Train station this way with a arrow pointing left.

"Cue that cliffhanger writer!"

**Sorry this took so long to write I had a couple of things going on you know end of the school year yadda yadda. Anyway I wanted to point something out about the my little pony characters, which would be their age. I have reasons why I believe them to be 17-20 years old. Reasons: All my little pony characters live by themselves, except applejack who lives with her family but she runs sweet apple acres. Also Lauren faust said it herself they have childlike behavior but are still mature. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed please review and have a nice day/night. Buh, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: So does this mean I go home?

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these characters or anything else mentioned in this story. So the fourth chapter of the story is here hope you guys enjoy it and remember more reviews will give me motivation and publish these chapters faster. I forgot to mention that these events take place after the episode MMMystery on the friendship express and slightly before The Canterlot Wedding. Alright enough of this and let's get into the story.**

Upon arriving at the train station Deadpool looked at the schedule posted to a wall surprisingly if someone was trying to get him there and the schedule for a train ride to Canterlot had been highlighted in red.

"So Canterlot eh?"

**(According to the writer yes that's where we should be going.)**

(At least he isn't a asshole all the time.)

"**I'll let that one slide. Next time you won't be so lucky."**

('Gulp')

"Hey whats taking so long back there?"Deadpool turns around to find the mane six exhausted except for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash who flew.

"How do you do that? We turn around then suddenly you're gone." Rarity said

"You can do that to? Oh my gosh we are so alike! We'll be best friends, right author?"

Deadpool looks at Pinkie Pie with interest.

"You can also talk to him awesome! Finally someone who understands what I say."

"I? what about you're other other friends inside your head?"

**(Shit)**

(0.o)

"Anyway...Lets get those tickets." Deadpool approaches a stallion behind a counter and asks for Eight tickets for Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike. "Eight tickets please my good sir." The Brown stallion with a yellow mane responded with "That will be 40 bits for eight tickets." "Bits? Whats that?" "Oh in case something went wrong with your head it's to pay for things stupid idiot." That stallion made the worst mistake in his life. Deadpool went up to him and said "You know what? Hehehe... how about you give me the tickets? And I won't have to slit your throat when you sleep?" The stallion immediately scrambled for eight tickets and gave them to Deadpool while looking a bit pale.

"Deadpool! You got the tickets? How did you pay for them?" Twilight asked

"This young man said he gives free tickets for first time passengers, go figure!"

The stallion gave them a shaky wave before telling Deadpool "Have a nice trip to Canterlot alright?"

"It's good thanks! Don't worry about it k?"

The stallion looked fine to the mane six but Fluttershy saw that he was scared out of his wits, Deadpool didn't pay him did he? So what did he do?

"Fluttershy get a move on!" Applejack said as they started walking.

"What are you thinkin bout sugarcube?"

"That stallion looked scared to me didn't you think he was frightened? I feel like Deadpool did something and it wasn't paying."

"Think bout it later we have to get Deadpool to Princess Celestia first now c'mon."

The minute Deadpool entered the train all ponies looked uneasy since they have never seen him before and it didn't help since he was wearing strange clothes but as soon as he sat and the mane six sat next and in front of him they settled down.

"Rarity. You said Celestia raises the sun right?"

"I thought you weren't paying attention?"

"I did hear I just didn't care what you said at the moment."

"Grrr...yes she does raise the sun what about it?"

"So she raises the moon too I'm guessing?"

"Actually..." Fluttershy said "She..uh..has a sister named Princess Luna who does that."

"Oh rly?, So how does that work? I mean no one stays up at night and every enjoys the day, surprising she didn't get jealous or something and then try to have eternal night forever in Ponyville., but then again there's always that group who steps up and fights back, agroup of six people maybe? But there's is always the fact tha- Oh! Look dust particles..."

The mane six looked at Deadpool with astonished and shocked faces all but Pinkie Pie who was laughing at his 'Guess' and the faces the rest of the mane six had.

"Anyway...I think it's better if we talk about something else."

"I got one why is this train so damn slow?" everyone in the train gasped at what Deadpool said, a mom held the ears of a filly to prevent any further influence on Deadpools swearing.

"Was it something I said?"

"Look partner," Applejack started "I know you're new to this world but cussing is something that is very rarely said and no one really likes it."

(People like swearing?)

**(I think she means swearing is frowned upon here in this world)**

"Alright fine... I'll TRY not to do that."

Everyone sat on the train in silence on one wanted to talk...except for Deadpool who kept talking to himself in their point of view.

**(Maybe we should try to be more careful these mature yet childish girls are our only hope to go home)**

(Maybe we should go to the conductor and ask to speed this up I don't these glares)

"Alright then." Deadpool made his way up to the conductor but his path was covered with ponys who couldn't sit down because there were no seats left.

"Ah son of a-" Everypony looked at him "-Biscuit" Deadpool jumped onto a pony then another and repeated this process until he got to the conductor.

"Helloooooo...?"

"What are you doing here? You should get back to your seat."

"Actually I came here to ask you a question."

(Teehee, you said 'Came')

"Could you speed this up?"

"I could, but that's dangerous the train could slide of the railings and crash."

"Come on, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I'm sorry I can't, now please sit down"

"Fine" Deadpool pouted and sat down on the floor.

"I meant get back to your seat."

"I'm fine here." The conductor grumbled at Deadpool's stubbornness and got back to work. Before Deadpool gave him a swift chop to his neck rendering him unconscious the conductor landed with a loud thud.

(Which one is to speed this thing up?)

**(How about that lever? To your right.)**

"Let's see here...um...how about I push it all the way up?" Deadpool without a second thought pushed the lever up,** The scene pauses ****A man with a deep voice said **_**"Deadpool at this moment knew...He fucked up.**_ and the train sped up all right. The train instantly sped up faster than thought possible Deadpool was actually thrown back by the force and the ponys at the back held on to whatever they could. "Whats going on?" Spike asked. At that moment Deadpools voice came out the speaker.

"Woah!" Loud thuds and screeching came out of the speaker, "S'cuse me ladies and gentlemen" Deadpool imitated a conductor in the shows where he came from "There seems to a problem with the train and it's mechanisms please excuse me while I work on it."

"Gotta..reach the...lever and...stop...the...dumb...train." Deadpool said the train kept pushing him back Deadpool then saw what he assumed was Canterlot. You know there is a castle there. Deadpool pulled the lever and found out that it was unfortunately stuck he looked for an emergency brake. He punched the glass while pressing the button at the same time, the train stopped at their destination and flung everyone across who managed to hold on still but there were some who crashed into each other. Deadpool was flung through the front window of the train and broke the glass sending him flying across the air "Uh oh..." Deadpool crashed into a bench that broke upon Impact. The Mane six went towards where the conductor was and only found his still unconscious body. They couldn't find Deadpool until Rarity pointed her hoof at something.

"Whats that over there?" The mane six approached the mass of glass and wood around the figure only to find it was Deadpool but covered in blood and his suit torn up with glass and wood embedded everywhere including his forehead.

"Oh...please...no..." Twilight whispered, Deadpool was not moving at all whatsoever all of the Mane six started to tear up because of the loss of Deadpool's life. A crowd started to gather around them looking sad at the crying ponies in front of them. Fluttershy burst into tears and Rarity was trying to comfort her. This went on for a couple of seconds until Deadpool started to move and stood up with every piece of glass and wood stuck onto him still.

"Everypony look!"

Everyone gasped at shock and surprise when Deadpool stood up and stared at all of them. "What something on my costume? Oh give me a sec." Deadpool started to remove all of the pieces of glass and wood in him then finally removing the piece of glass in his brain. "Woah. Head rush, Ha! Get it?"

"Y-you're alive?" Twilight asked in shock

"Duh. What does it look like?" Fluttershy ran up to Deadpool and hugged him as hard she could "I-I-I t-thought we lost you." she said sniffling

"I..can't...breathe..."

"Oh! I'm sorry"

"Deadpool..." Twilight said "How did you do that?"

"What? My healing factor? I had that for a while now. Best thing about that is I can't die no matter what."

"How did you get them?"

"Sorry" Deadpool said waving his hoof in front of her "No spoilers I'll tell you guys everything when we go see this Princess of yours."

(Hopefully shes hot!)

"Dude really?"

(What? Shes a pony, and we're a pony so its totally allowed)

**(Guess that makes sense, but the thing that's missing besides the babes is...The killing)**

"Do not worry young fellow I shall fix it soon." A mysterious feminine voice said.

"What? Who's there?"

"Do not worry only you can hear me."

"Deadpool who you talking to?" Applejack asked She only saw Deadpool standing there talking to himself.

"Don't worry, uhh go on ahead I'll catch up got to...Think about something."

"Alright if you say so."

"Whats he doing?" Twilight asked

"Hes talkin to himself again, poor fella."

"Do you think he's...I dunno cuckoo in the head?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said

"C'mon Twilight we're all thinking it." Spike stated

"Yeah, but..." We then move to Deadpool who is talking to that mysterious voice. "So what do you want?"

"Is that a way to talk to a lady?"

"So you are a girl, that's good to know."

"What? You plan on doing something to me?" The mysterious voice said seductively

"I plan on 'Doing' something alright."

**(She reminds me of Morrigan, remember, the Succubus?)**

(Yeah, I remember her she put her little bat tentacles and stabbed our ass while we were fighting Dante.)

"I showed her when we fought, good ol hyper combo saving us."

"Another of your insane ramblings? Ah yes I saw you in the train."

"The train? you were there?"

"Yes that mother and boy you saw that was me and my minion."

"Wait you can shape shift? "

"Yes I am Chrysalis queen of the changelings."

"I learned from experience that people can't access my mind so how can I hear you?"

"Look behind you, that mare drinking water by the cart selling oranges is me I cast a spell where only you can hear my voice, while I talk to you."

"Alright." Deadpool wanted to get this over with, "What do want with me?"

"I know you're heading towards princess Celestia... I want you to kill her, you will be rewarded by having someone send you back home. I know princess Celestia has no way to send you back home, I am the only one who can do that."

(….)

**(….)**

"I'll do it."

(What?!)

**(What?!)**

"Will you really? Just like that? I thought you would need some convincing."

"I have no choice you made that clear when you said only you could do that. Besides this is a quicker way, I don't care about a world that I will never see again they have there own problems anyway and it's not my job to take care of it."

"Hmmm, I see I'll know when that's taken care of...trust me."

"Fine. You better not be lying about that portal or you'll have to worry about me." Deadpool threatened

"I'll keep my end of the deal, I promise." With that the mare who was drinking water left and headed towards the train station. Deadpool stood there for a while.

**(Are we actually going to kill Celestia?)**

"Fuck no! She obviously is lying."

(How do we know?)

"Think about it she needs our help to take down Celestia that means shes not powerful enough to do it herself and if she is weaker then Celestia that means she can't help us get back to our world."

**(Wow. I guess we aren't as dumb as we look.)**

"And the fact that I don't want to kill anyone who doesn't deserve to be killed I have rules you know."

(Lets go. Come on I want to go home already.)

Everyone was silent the entire walk even Deadpool the choice he made here would determine how he will live for the rest of his life and he didn't want to be stuck as a pony forever. When they arrived at the castle there were two guards at each side of the door, Deadpool went on ahead only to be stopped by two guards.

"Who are you? State your business." said Dumb guard #1

"I'm Deadpool, you know? The guy Celestia wanted too see because hes so awesome."

"You're lying!" Dumb guard #2 stated. The rest of the mane six showed up and saw the situation between Deadpool and the guards and it wasn't looking pretty. Twilight decided to intervene before anything got out of hand she knew Deadpool was capable of causing a lot of damage to the guards.

"Wait! He's with us."

"Excuse us Twilight, we had no idea, I apologize."

"It's okay, just a misunderstanding" They all proceeded inside the castle when Deadpool was the last one to enter Dumb guard #2 said threatingly "You better not cause any trouble." Deadpool then caught up with the rest of the mane six.

They walked down the hall and Deadpool noticed the paintings on the Windows, he noticed the mane six on one, all of them wearing necklaces with the exception of Twilight who wore a crown. He also noticed some creature who had different animal parts as its body who appeared to be smiling.

"Twilight Sparkle you're here, and I see you brought a guest."

"Yes he goes by the name Deadpool but I don't think that is his actual name."

(They talking about us over there)

**(No they're talking about the hot guards outside the castle, obviously you idiot.)**

"Hey! I can hear you two whispering about me, now can we just do this already? I'm tired of waiting." Twilight was shocked at how Deadpool addressed the princess.

"It's alright Twilight, he must be Impatient I would be to." Twilight relaxed a little

"Please, start from the beginning Deadpool and who you really are."

"Fine. I don't why I should trust you guys but guess I have to for you guys to trust me." Princess Celestia smiled at this.

"For starters my real name is Wade Wilson, and the only reason I got here in the first place is because Skittles here." Deadpool pointed at Rainbow Dash "I was just relaxing minding my own business when I saw something crash which was actually her, then she crashed into me on accident I guess, and she went through a portal and I landed her, no seriously I literally crash landed here going like 100mph which brings something else up how did I survive? Well you see I have a healing factor so no matters what happens I can't die, even of age I've been alive for like...uh, a long time 100 years and over maybe and, that about it." The ponies were in shock he couldn't die so he would live forever no matter what happens which would explain how he survived getting thrown out of the train.

"So that is how you survived, when you were thrown out of the train."

"Wade were you born with that ability?" Celestia asked

"Uhhh, I don't really like talking about it." Deadpool seemed uncomfortable

"Do you were the mask because you want to hide your identity? Oh! You're a super hero right I bet you fight of all the meanies."

"In a way yes and no I don't wear it because I want to hide myself, lets just say my face isn't pretty."

"I see, well we need to get some things in order, first..." Celestia said "We need to find you somewhere to live anybody here have free space?" Applejack raised her hoof

"I got free space in mah barn, Deadpool can stay there."

"Do you agree to this Wade?" Celestia asked

"Yeah, as long as I have somewhere to sleep then I'm good and just call me Deadpool...please."

"I will also try to find a way back to your homeworld, perhaps Twilight could assist."

"I will try my best Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Alright, I have business to attend to, you may leave everypony."

"Wait hold up. Where is the other princess you told me about Twilight?"

"Ah do you mean princess Luna Wa- I mean Deadpool? She only stays up at night to watch over us and not in the daytime."

(Just like us, who says we need to sleep at night?)

**(Half the time we sleep, the other is killing people.)**

At that moment Deadpools stomach began to grumble he hadn't eaten for a whole day.

"But first we should eat, I haven't had anything to munch on since we got here."

"I can take you to Sugarcube Corner and we can have ice cream and meet Mr. and Ms. Cake what's your favorite ice cream flavor? I like all of them it's the best thing ever since underwear!"

(How does she know what underwear is?)

**(How do we know that this is a fanfic?)**

(Huh, good point.)

"I need a Chimichanga, or this worlds equivalent of a Chimichanga."

"Do you mean a Cherrychanga Deadpool?" Spike asked

"Uhhh, sure c'mon lets go I can't wait."

**10 Eons Later**

"It was a brutal war only I survived a handful amount of ponys survived how will we recover from this catastrophe, is this the apocalypse?"

"What are you talking about Deadpool?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hey! Look a restaurant maybe they sell Cherrychangas there." After the train ride Deadpool made his way towards a restaurant. Deadpool sat outside and looked through the menu the waiter gave him. "What will it be sir?", "Two Chilidogs please!". "A what?". "Just trolling, I want a Cherrychanga." The rest of the mane six ordered there own food. Twilight had a sandwhich. Rarity a...fancy thing...fancy people order. Rainbow Dash had a Salad she said it's "Good for the wings.", Fluttershy was...well shy and it took three attempts to order her Carrots with Potatoes, Pinkie Pie had a very sugary drink with a bunch of sugarcubes, and you wonder why shes so hyperactive, and Applejack had sliced up apples with some tomatoes. After they were finished with their meal they payed for their meals, except for Deadpool who forgot he didn't have any money.

"Sir you don't have bits? I'm afraid I have to charge you." He said leaving to find the nearest guard

"Wait, I can pay it off I got some bits leftover." Applejack said

"Whew! Thanks Applejack, guess this means I need to find a job somewhere so I won't need to mooch off you guys all the time."

**(We can't exactly be a Mercenary again. Even though this world does have it's shady types, remember Celestia is working on the way home we want our fingers and feet back.)**

"Deadpool, you look mighty strong."

"Is that a compliment?" Applejack began to blush

"Errr...uh, I mean that ya already stayin at mah place, you could help me out while you're there helping me with chores and such, and in return I'll give you bits for your work what do you say?"

"Hm. Well I got nothing else in my mind so why not?"

"Great! See that barn over there wi-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it any genuis can figure out you work there."

"Well I never!" Applejack frowned it was bad manners to interrupt up someone when they were talking.

"Lets just go already." Deadpool wrapped his hoof around Applejack much to her surprise and they then disappeared. Applejack and Deadpool magically appeared in front of the barn. Applejack had to go to a nearby bush and threw up a little.

"Don't worry it should go away soon, happens to all the newbies." Deadpool said

"You said we had chores to do right? C'mon then!"

(Ew, that sounds like work!)

**(Work that will get us money to eat our Cherrychangas.)**

"I'm starting to wonder if having him over was a mistake..."

_**That is all for now guys I made this chapter a little longer, and we shall get into the romance in a couple of chapters! Not for DeadpoolI mean Candance and Shining Armor, we all know what happens there anyway please Review and have a great day/night!**_


	5. Chapter 5: We're Dead!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Deadpool and My little pony and never will seriously how many times do I have to do this? Whatever lets get on with the story the Canterlot wedding but with Deadpool!**

We find the Mane six and Deadpool having a picnic- "Author, why the hell am I in a picnic?" **"Grrr...because Deadpool you have to be involved.", **"Can't you write something better?" **"Fine, we find Deadpool fighting ninjas while eating his Cherrychangas protecting Ponyville from evil forces of evil. There that better?" **"Yeah, that's Awesome!"

"**I know, too bad its not going to happen though." **Yeah! Wait wha-" when suddenly spike starts running towards them and stops in front of Twilight.

"Twi...light...let me just..." Spike said trying to catch his breath. Then just as he was about to speak he burped up a letter that Twilight began to read.

"Dear, Twilight I'm sure you are excited-blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda..." Deadpool didn't pay attention the entire time.

**(Maybe we should pay attention this could be important.)**

(Yeah but its FOR Twilight, not us why should we care?)Deadpool snapped out his conversation when he saw Rarity fall over some reason, then noticed Twilight inspecting the letter.

"But I don't understand, who's getting married?" Twilight said

"Someones getting married?" Deadpool asked. No one answered

"Oh wait, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." Spike said.

Twilight read from the letter "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of princess mi amor Candace and- 'GASP' my brother?"

"Your brothers getting married? Congratulations that's great news." Applejack Said.

"Yeah, 'Great News' that I got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother but from a piece of paper." Twilight continued "Thanks a lot shining armor, I mean really he couldn't of told me personally?" Twilight STILL continued trying to imitate her brother. "Hey Twilight thought I-"

(Oh jeez, is she still talking?)

**(Imagine if Weasel got married and he didn't tell us, I think that's how twilight feels.)**

"I wouldn't blame him I mean who WANTS us In their party or special celebration? It wouldn't be pretty."

**(Uh guys?)**

(A party is the best not only is everyone drunk but they won't remember a thing so you could do anything and I mean ANYTHING)

**(Guys?)**

"True but there is also-

**(Pay attention!)**

"What!?"

(What!?)

**(Twilight is singing!)**

"Huh?" As she was singing Deadpool commented "Holy crap! Shes actually good!"

(She must be using auto tune that sounds too good)

"Oh shes crying...about what?"

**(Her brother idiot she misses him! How can you be so rude?)**

"Her brother? Oh I remember mine, he's dead so..."

(They're coming back.)

"As one of your pff's" Applejack said. All of the mane six give her a confused look. "Pony Friend Forever" The rest of the mane six gave a 'Oh' at her clarification.

"I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy."

"He is pretty special, I mean they just don't let anypony be captain of the royal guard." Rarity gave a surprised look at Rarity

"So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess…but a captain of the Royal Guard? Rarity said.

"I guess we are." Twilight said shrugging. Rarity begins to collapse, Twilight grabs a cushion and places it under Rarity's head to prevent further damage to the head. We only need one crazy person in the group.

"Hey! I resent that!"

The scene cuts to Deadpool, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash sticking their head out the window. "A Sonic Rainboom? At a wedding? Can you say "Best wedding ever!". Pinkie Pie and Deadpool yell at the top of their lungs "BEST WEDDING EVER!"

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets tohost the

bachelor party! I have just one question, what's a bachelor party?" Deadpool face hoofed at this question, while the rest of pony's laughed at that. "Poor kid, back where I'm from it's more than fun." Applejack approached Twilight. "Why the long face, Sugar Cube?". Pun not intended

**(I bet she only says 'Sugar Cube' because she can't remember the names of ours.)**

"Shhh, hush little one, I'm trying to listen."

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this Princess Mi Amor calwhatshername, we'll probably never see each other." "Come on now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Applejack said.

"Oh! Look we're here, with a lot of guards for protection to make sure nothing goes wrong, yay." Deadpool said with very little enthusiasm. As they passed the pink air bubble magic thing...AH! Whatever they all felt weird for just a sec, except for Deadpool, He's immune to magic nothing gets into his head, you know it's a mad house in there. **"Get it?" **"Yes writer we all get it, haha funny." Deadpool said being a sarcastic Dick. As the doors of the train opened you could see all the guards posts.

"What's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal Weddings _do_ bring the strangest of ponies."Rarity said. "Now let's get going! We've got work to do!"

**(Except us we could just look around, and see what people we can mess around with.)**

"And you've got a big brother to go congratulate." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Congratulate…and then give him a piece of my mind." The guards who let her through smiles dropped when she said this, and it worried the other ponies.

"Ah snap, she's gonna give her brother an ass whooping!" All the guards looked at Deadpool with menacing looks. "You better not use that language again, or we'll have some problems."

"Yeah, uh huh, great, um..." Deadpool said while ignoring the guards "You guys know a pub around here?" All the guards gave him a blank look. "You know...Beer?" One guard shook his head. Deadpool fell to the floor inhaling breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

**(Even though a great lose such as this we need to continue.)**

(*Sniffles* Okay...)

"Let's follow Twilight I wanna see how her brother handles that." Deadpool said running surprisingly fast towards Twilights direction. After searching they couldn't find Twilight anywhere. "Maybe we made a wrong turn somewhere." Suddenly Deadpool notices a beam of light emitting from the castle going towards the pink bubble around Canterlot.

(Ohhh, Shiny!)

**(Let's go towards that beam maybe we'll find Twilight or somepony tha- oh great now they got me saying it.)**

"Smart side is right, maybe they sell Cherrychangas over there..." With that said Deadpool advanced towards the light. The scene cuts to the Mane six around a table outside after a couple of hours after having everything prepared for the wedding.

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking." Twilight said as she was drinking water from a glass. "Cadence is the absolute worst bride to be ever." All of the mane six's eyes snap open at shock at what Twilight said. It cuts to Deadpool approaching the table and somewhat confused at what's going on. "Why is Twilight so upset?" Rarity answered him "She thinks the princess might not be suitable for her brother because of her 'Bad attitude'." "Princess oh you mean that pink chick?" Rarity disregarded Deadpool for that comment. "What?" Deadpool asked. He noticed Twilight's voice getting louder. I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Candence! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" Twilight hit the table with enough force to throw the drinks in the air. "I'll follow her" Deadpool said as he noticed Twilight was walking away. Leaving the rest of the group with bewildered looks. We cut to Shining armor trying to put on his military style suit on and after finishing hears a knocking at the door "Twily! Who's this?" he said pointing to Deadpool. "That's Deadpool we met him a while ago, it's not important." "Oh thanks." Deadpool said giving Twilight a glare. "Look we need to talk, I think you're making a big-". Cadance clears her throat as Twilight was talking. "Oh! Hi sweetie." "She sure has a way of sneaking up on people." Shining Armor follows her up the stairs and closes the door.

"Look, we need to talk."Candance started

"I'm here to talk." Shining said

"It's your sister."

"I-look, she's okay."

"Just listen to me."

"I'm listening, I'm listening." Twilight nudges the door very slightly open, the voices become clear.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that."

"This was my favorite uncle's."

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am" Shining Armor then falls to floor due to the force field he is holding up and clamps his horn due to the pain.

"Oh, dear! Are you getting another one of your headaches?" She then Zaps his horn with a green light making his eyes turn green and making his eyes spin out of alignment.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmmhmm."Shining armor nodded

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude…she's downright evil!" Twilight exclaimed

"You're telling me c'mon, we have to tell the others." Deadpool Said as he and Twilight ran out of the house. As they run you see Princess Luna look at Twilight and Deadpool from the tower.

"Who goes there? Stay indoors Twilight Sparkle, the same goes for your friend accompanying you." "My name is Deadpool!" he shouts while running.

"Dresses? What are you-"Fluttershy interrupts Twilight.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!"

"New bridesmaids? What happened to her old bridesmaids?

"She didn't say, but she did tell us that she would love, love, love it if we'd fill in for them."Applejack said

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything."Rarity added

"And you had your doubts about her." Applejack said

"Told you she was an absolute gem." Rarity said

"You sure this is what I should wear? Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic." Rainbow Dash asked rarity inspecting her dress.

"Hmm-I'll see what I can do."

"Looks like it's just you and me Deadpool." Twilight said sadly

**(There's gotta be a way to convince them that the pink bitch is evil)**

(I don't like it when Twilight is like this it brings me down to.)

The scene fades and it shows the bridesmaids practicing for the real wedding, Rainbow Dash and Rarity trade a silent giggle as they stop. While the guards pull open the door to reveal candance walking up towards Shining Armor, you see Deadpool sleeping on the steps while Z's are coming from him. "Hey...has anypony seen Twilight?".Twilight walks through the door, "I'm here, I'm not gonna stand next to her and neither should you!". "At the yelling Deadpool wakes up. "Ughhh...Is the boring practice over? Oh hey Twilight! What's up?" Deadpool said not knowing about the situation. Shining Armor looks at Candance "I'm sorry I don't know why she's acting like this." "Maybe we should just ignore her" Candance said Testily. "You have to listen to me!". Fluttershy flies towards her "Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" "I'm fine" Twilight responds. "You sure about that?" Twilight only responds by using her magic to grab her hat and push it hard to her face making her fall over. "I've got something to say!". "Oh now I remember." Deadpool says he goes in front of Twilight, they both say it at the same time "She's evil!" They say pointing at Candance. While Deadpool waits for his Twilight's accusation to finish the guards eye him. Deadpool makes a hoof gesture to 'bring it' while smiling. The guards rush at him thinking he's a danger...A fight ensues. The guards raise their spears and attempt to impale Deadpool he blocks both by parrying and slicing the spears in half using his swords the white coated of the guards jumps behind him in a attempt to subdue him, but is pulled forward and lands on the grey coated guard both tripping and falling over. The grey coated guard grabs a piece of broken wood from the spear and hits Deadpool's hoof earning a cracking noise. They both restrain him but one of Deadpool's hoofs slips and he grabs his gun and shoots magic to the white pony first in the head knocking him out and uses the end of the gun to hit the other in the neck knocking him out as well. "Hahaha, that was fun!" "Wade! What are you doing?!" Celestia yelled.

(Oh shit run! She's gonna turn us in!)

**(She can't the guards assaulted us first, we didn't start anything, except that gesture we did but no one saw that.)**

"The guards assaulted me first, I was only Defending myself!"

While this was happening Candance ran sobbing because of the accusations and Twilight was scolded by Shining Armor "If I were you I wouldn't show up for the wedding." He said while leaving all the ponies followed him with looks of disgust, horror , and shock. "C'mon y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Princess Celestia is the last to leave "You have a lot to think about. And I'll be keeping an eye on you, Wade."

**(Now what? No one believes us and they most likely hate us.)**

"We prove she's evil, I'll figure it out somehow..."

_**There you go guys there it is Chapter 5 of the story at least there was some action at the end right? How will Deadpool prove that the Pink chick is evil? How will Twilight prove herself? Those who watched the show already know so...yeah. please review and leave some notes on I can improve have a good Day/night! Hopefully the weather clears up freaking thunder always surprising me.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta save Canterlot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or My little pony at all nor anything else mentioned in this- forget it! Who reads this anyway? I mean seriously, I'm pretty sure half of the readers skip this. Whatever, lets start.**

Previously on My little Pony...

"Who cares?" Deadpool interrupted "They did read the previous chapter already so why the hell would you do this?"

"**It's called suspense Deadpool, you want them in the edge of their seat." I tried to explain**

"Yeah but, I mean it's so boooooooring nobody wants that!"

"**Maybe some do!"**

"Hahahahaha! "Maybe some do!" You're funny!" Deadpool laughed at me

"**Fine I'll actually start it."**

Previously on-

"What did I say!?"

We cut to the scene where we last saw Deadpool and Twilight trying to convince everypony that princess Mi amor Candance was actually a bad guy, but instead started to cry at Twilight's accusation. She can act though right? Maybe she should be hired to star in a movie...now where was I? Oh yeah, so shes actually a bad and must be stopped. Let's see what happens next...

"I could've gained a sister...but instead I lost a brother."

"I'm sorry!" Twilight said. Candance approaches Twilight, looking down at her. "You will be..."

Suddenly scaring the crap out of Twilight, Green fire surrounded her and made her phase right through the carpet. She then approaches Deadpool looking disappointed at him.

"What happened to killing Celestia? I thought you would do it?"

"Huh?" Deadpool said confused "How do you know that?" She suddenly transforms to the pony he saw before. "Oh! He realized you were doing this all along?"

"Yes. Are you going to kill Celestia?" She said with a firm voice

"Yeah let me go do it now..." Deadpool said turning around slowly and walking away fast.

"I'm no fool." She said teleporting in front of Deadpool, her horn glowed green and it surrounded fire around Deadpool as well.

"Can't we talk about this?"Deadpool asked.

"You will suffer the same fate Twilight Sparkle has!" With that Deadpool was also pulled through the ground, he had a face that said 'Goddamn I was this close!'. The scene fades to black only to see a purple spark light up to reveal Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello?" she said trotting around the dark cavern. "Is anyone there?"

"Oi!, Twilight!" Said a voice

"Who's there?" She responded, turning towards the sound of the voice, only to find our favorite mercenary.

"Duh, it's me Deadpool, so...I'm guessing she actually is evil then?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

**(When did you figure it out? The moment she told us to kill Celestia, or the moment she encased in fire and took us underground?)**

(Wait. She actually IS evil?)

**(Oh god, I'm with idiots)**

"Cadance got you too, huh?" Twilight said

"That's what it looks like."

**(Remember we can't tell her who she actually is or we'll be asked how we know)**

Suddenly you hear faint laughing echoing around the cavern and suddenly you see 'Cadance' appear on the mirror walls.

"Where are we?" Deadpool asks

"The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns, who wanted to claim the gems found inside. And now the prison for both of you."

"Help, Help!" Twilight shouted. Deadpool face hoofed at the attempt Twilight just made for help.

"It's obvious no one can hear us down here Twilight."

"A good observation, Deadpool no one will think to look for you either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans." She said and burst out laughing.

"Plans? what plans?" Cadance then looked at Twilight

"Why the plans I have for your brother of course." She said nonchalantly

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother you-you Monster!" Her horn glowing brighter with purple sparks igniting from it.

(Ohh, family drama it's like those soap operas we watch, lady meets girls brother who only marries him because of money, and only the sister knows!)

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!" Cadance said and left, laughing the entire time, appearing on random mirrors, and at some point Twilight fires a bolt of energy at her which only leads to it bouncing around the room.

"Woah! watch it!" Deadpool said, narrowly dodging the blast each time it almost hit him, before finally hitting the floor next to Twilight. Twilight then in rage starts shooting at Cadance everywhere she appears until she makes a hole in the wall only to find the real Cadance.

"No wait!" Cadance said as she was tackled by Twilight.

"A cat fight!" Deadpool said, all excited

(All we need now is ring filled with mud and watch them thrash around!)

"Please don't hurt me!" Cadance said

(Thats what she said!)

**(That fight ended quickly.)**

"Twilight it's me!" Cadance said looking at her, Twilight looked skeptical.

"Please you have to believe me, I've been imprisoned like you and your friend."

"It's Deadpool!" He said faintly in the background.

"The Cadance that brought you down here is a imposter." She said hoping that Twilight will believe her.

"Likely story!" She accused, Cadance got up off the floor.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." She sang while doing a dance.

"Ugh, could hasbro have done anything that's more girlie than this?"

(How about the intro for the show?)

**(Don't bring up such horrors)**

Cadance and Twilight began to hug. "You remember me!"

"Of course I do! How could I forget the filly I love to sit the most?"

"I call BS." Deadpool said

You hear 'Cadance' laughing in the background again and a sparkle appears in the darkness of the cave."When will she shut up? It's starting to get annoying!" Deadpool said

"We have to get out of here, we have to stop her!" Twilight said

"Captain obvious here!" Deadpool said pushing past Twilight and heading straight for the sparkle Cadance and Twilight follow Deadpool into the cave.

{Insert My little pony song here with dramatic scenes}

"Oh no we're never going to save him!" Cadance said tears filling up in hear eyes.

"We have a downer over here!" Deadpool said

"We will, we just have to find-" A sparkle caught here eye,**"Get it? Because her name is Twilight Sparkle...no?"**

"I see the light!" Deadpool said in a preacher voice, also noticing the light, he is a assassin he must have good observing skills.

"There!" Twilight teleported them towards a ledge only to find the three ex-bridesmaids with glowing green eyes

"You're not going anywhere." Said the possessed trio at the same time.

We see 'Cadance' about to marry Shining armor with all the ponies looking pleased, when suddenly Twilight bursts through the doors, halting the wedding.

"Stoooooooooop!" Twilight yelled. All the ponies around started murmuring while the rest of the mane six looked shocked, while spike looked down on the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Celestia and Shining armor looked surprised at what she said. 'Cadance' quickly corrected herself.

"Why does she have to ruin my special day?" 'Cadance' said faking her crying. Then you hear a voice shouting at her.

"Because!, it's not your special day it's mine!" All the ponies gasp at this looking shocked as well. **"How many times have I wrote the word 'shocked'?" **Deadpool suddenly comes running in, munching on a Cherrychanga halfway finished with it. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself I saw a guy selling these and I had to get one." he said in between bites. "Oh and she-" he said gulping. "Is the fake Cadance!" Deadpool said pointing his hoof at the fake Cadance.

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" Twilight and the real Cadance looked at Deadpool.

"I can answer that.." Deadpool said the scene rushes to where they encountered the bridesmaids approaching the trio.

"The hell we aren't!" Deadpool said and flung a bouquet of flowers at them and they immediately rushed for it then he ran up to them and bonked two heads on the middle one knocking them out.

"Now let's go!" Deadpool said "I've seen Indian food more threatening then them." He said running. The scene then rushes back to the big reveal.

"Clever, but you're still too late!"

"Ah don't understand how can there be two of em?" Applejack asked.

"She's a changeling! she takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding of your love for them."

"Hah! Gaaaaaaaayyy" Deadpool said.

**(What else did you expect from a show like this?)**

(Ohhhhh...look! The fake Cadance is changing form!)

Each part of the fake Cadance was changing, her wings changed to light green, that was translucent with random hole sizes. Her coat changed to black and the horn had was misshapen which was also black and her pupils revealed to be green while on the outside was a very light shade of it. Revealing it to be Chrysalis.

"So this is how she actually looks like..."

**(I kinda like it.)**

(She's hot!)

**(But she did try to get rid of us.)**

"Has that stopped me before with other women?"

(She's hot!)

**(Yes, we heard you already.)**

"Let's wait for her to finish revealing her plans, like every bad guy does."

While Deadpool waited random thoughts occurred in his head. 'Maybe I should of paid the guy for taking the Cherrychanga...Does my suit smell?..No it's not me...Ugh! it's the guy with the monocle, too much cologne...Where the hell is cable?...I should get taco.'

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Deadpool asked

Celestia is seen fighting Chrysalis both of their magic colliding with each other at first it looked like Celestia was winning but the tables soon turned as Chrysalis was gaining the upper hand which led to Celestia being blown away her horn having a burnt mark.

"Damn! she was knocked the hell out!" Deadpool said

(I thought Celestia was stronger than her.)

**(Maybe it's the power she's getting from Cadance's love for Shining Armor, it must be really strong.)**

"Can't we make her to stop loving him somehow?"

**(That's like telling the sun to not blind people when they look directly at it.)**

"Let's go check on Celestia." Deadpool said running towards where the mane six have gathered Celestia was talking to them.

"The Elements of Harmony, you must get to them, use their power to defeat the queen!" The mane six all looked at each other and nodded their heads becoming serious they all threw their dresses away, except for rarity who caught all of them, all other mane six shouted her name, and rarity began to catch up with them.

"I'll make sure they don't fail and miserably get beaten!" Deadpool said to Celestia before running off towards them, not before tripping over the dresses rarity left on the floor.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Chrysalis annouced. When Deadpool caught up to them he had to ask a question.

"What are the elements of harmony?" He asked, Curious

"Not now Deadpool." Applejack said.

"But I wanna know!" He said pouting. While they ran all the changelings outside the barrier broke through and some started to crash in Canterlot some managed to land in front of the group Deadpool quickly dispatched them using his guns which fired a sort of energy that exploded on impact.

"That it? Huh, expecting a bit of more resistance." They ran up the stairs towards the castle only to be met with a big group changelings smiling at all of them. Deadpool had a huge smile on his face.

**(So-so many of them!)**

(I-I-I can't take it engage total annihilation!)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deadpool laughed maniacally lunging towards them guns drawn, he began shooting any changeling he saw.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" Rainbow Dash said, proceeding to fight most of the Changelings around them began to change into forms of the mane six. Everyone fought their hardest except Deadpool who was having a blast. **"No pun intended"**

"Time to go night-night!" Deadpool said grinning at a changeling, knocking him out with the end of his sword. We see Fluttershy trying to avoid fighting any changeling but encounters a group of herself smiling at her, but then acts tough to fool them, then she runs into a group of Rainbow Dashes and Cowers in fear not before the real Rainbow Dash knocks all of them out with some hooks and uppercuts. Twilight is then seen tackling a copy of herself and dazing it with her magic. Pinkie Pie somehow got a Cannon and began shooting them with loads of Confetti, Applejack is seen using her strength to fight the changelings. After that was over they regrouped with Deadpool carrying a changeling on his back.

"What are you doing with him?" Rainbow Dash asked

"You'll see." Deadpool said, and placed him inside the party cannon pinkie was using.

"FORE!" Deadpool shouted and the changeling was shot from the cannon screaming it's lungs out.

"Alright I'm done." Deadpool said. They all ran towards the huge door of the castle and when Twilight opened it there was a swarm of changelings in there. They began to approach them with smiles but Deadpool wasn't finished.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He said.

"Chaos...Blast!" He yelled. Nothing happened."Goddamn, how can he do it but I can't? No way I'm being captured!" He began shooting wildly trying to get all of them but there were to many.

**(This is why we carry Uzis with us!)**

(Their getting closer!)

Deadpool tried to bash through all of them but was overwhelmed by hundreds of changelings on top of him trying to contain him. All of the mane six were watching and wondered how strong Deadpool actually was.

"If...I'm going down...it will be with a big bang!" Deadpool said and pressed a button on his belt which detonated abomb on him exploding with huge force knocking all the changelings off him, but leaving a knocked out Deadpool with a huge hole in the middle of his body blood streaming out. The rest of the changelings took the mane six and Deadpool with them.

"Ughh, my head...where am I?" Everywhere Deadpool looked it was pitch black then a figure began to appear. "Death?"

"Yes...Deadpool it's me, but not the death you know, I'm the death from this universe, the other asks for me to tell you this 'I'll always be waiting'.

"Good..." Deadpool suddenly wakes up to a bright flashing, seeing Cadance and Shining Armor floating in midair with some kind of magic surrounding them which suddenly it throws a burst of magic going in every direction throwing out all of the changelings and the Queen herself, out far away from Canterlot.

"That's the power of love kids!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Twilight rushed towards Celestia in worry about her condition. "Don't worry about me I'm fine, you have a real wedding to put together." And like before everything was checked off good until the real big day had come.

(I think I'm going to cry.)

**(Suck it up, men d-don't cry at w-weddings *Sniffle*.)**

"How do you cry in my head? Whatever let's watch." Cadance walked up towards Shining Armor and up the steps both looking at each other with compassion before looking at Celestia and her confirming both being husband and wife, at night is when the celebrating began. Princess Luna landed right next to the mane six ,Celestia, and Deadpool.

"Hello everypony, did I miss anything?" Luna said smiling.

"You sly little..." Deadpool was murmuring, Luna heard him murmur.

"I remember you, Deadpool was it? What a strange name." Luna said.

"Actually..." Deadpool said bowing down, grabbing her hoof and kissing it. "It's Wade. Wade Wilson at your service!"

"Oh my!" She said Giggling while blushing slightly. Celestia was eying Deadpool, making him sweat drop a little.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie said, pulling out vinyl scratch from somewhere and tossing the mic to Twilight who began to sing along with the music.

**(These are good times.)**

"Yeah...good times...but do I really want to leave?"

_**That is it my friends the sixth chapter of story, remember to leave reviews and comments on my work on how I can improve if I did anything wrong, until next time have a good day/night.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Eidolon!

**Disclaimer: My little pony and Deadpool never ever, belonged to me at any point they belong to the good folk of Hasbro and Marvel now we begin the story**

Last time on My little pony... I look over my shoulder to see if Deadpool is anywhere here. **"He's not here...good don't need him telling ****me ****how to write my stories."**

"Oh really?" Deadpool said, opening the door from my bathroom.

"**What? How? There was no one in there."**

"Let's just say I have my methods..." I check my cameras (Security, everyone needs it.)

to see Deadpool opening my door and silently closing it, then approaches the bathroom and...well, yeah you get it.

"**What the hell?! In my house seriously!?" I yelled at him**

"What? I couldn't help it I was in there for so long my body went numb." He said holding his stomach that was grumbling.

"**Can you just let me write this chapter? It takes longer with so many distractions."**

"Fine but you better make me look good!"

"**I will. Now go away please."**

"Whatever." He said walking away and going outside while putting on a jetpack. "See you later, sucka!" he yelled and flew away I heard his distant yells . "OH! Ouch! My ass is burning!"

"**He's gone, good let's do this..."**

The scene starts with Deadpool sleeping in Applejack's barn, he woke up in a sleeping bag that had some dirt covered in it, this was five weeks after Chrysalis invaded Canterlot with her changeling army.

"Alright time to wake up..." Deadpool said and shot himself in the head falling limply on the floor. A few seconds later he sat upright. "That's never gonna work, Huh?"

**(I thought we established that we are in fact not dreaming and actually have gone to a different dimension.)**

(It's so hard to believe, but then again we've seen stranger things than this.)

Deadpool hit his head which immediately stopped his two other alter egos from talking anymore. "We have to go help Applejack remember? Or else she'll have our asses for being lazy."

(No! I love my ass!)

**(Oh god...)**

Deadpool opened one of the big barn doors and was greeted by Big Macintosh. "Good mornin Deadpool how'd ya sleep?"

"OK, so first is you lay down on your bed, then after you successfully do that pull your sheets just below your neck and close your eyes until sleep takes over you."

Big Macintosh chuckled at him "Ah see whatcha did there, by the way today you have work off I''ll handle it from here and if you can find Applejack, she went with her friends to support Twilight on...what was it again? Oh! a test."

"A test? That doesn't seem that important. Oh well I'll see ya later Macintosh." Macintosh nodded his head, and Deadpool proceeded towards Twilight's home. When he arrived there he heard some scrambling and a worried Twilight.

"What's going on in here?" Deadpool asked as he opened the door to Twilight's house and saw spike crushed under a book, that poor dragon.

"Deadpool you're here." Applejack said and looked behind her to see him.

"What's up with Twilight?"

"She's ah getting ready for her test." Deadpool then spoke Spikes thoughts on the situation and approached Twilight.

"Twilight, calm down it's just a test! Nothing to worry about."

"Uh oh!" Spike said and backed away from Twilight, who immediately stopped after Deadpool's sentence.

"Just a test? JUST A TEST!?" Deadpool backed away a little. "Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam and you're telling me to calm down because," She inhaled large amounts of air. "JUST A TEST?"

"Yes!" Deadpool said. Twilight's horn started to light up and and her eyes were also twitching.

**(Oh shit.)**

(We're gonna get it now.)

"Oh wait, Twilight no!"

"I say she's handling things pretty well." Applejack said with a zoom out of ponyville and see it's all silent then a tree house fly's into the air and stays there for a few seconds and lands back down with a loud crunching noise.

30 minutes later we see Deadpool and the mane six by the train station excluding Twilight who was taking a 'test', Deadpool was stretching his back it was sore from Twilight's magic that threw the tree house up.

**(How is it sore? We have a healing factor don't we?)**

"If I could only get it to crack, then it will be all good."

"I gotcha Deadpool!" Rainbow Dash said and did a body slam on his back which made him stumble on the floor, it gave it more of a 'Crunch' then a 'Crack'.

"Too...much...force." Deadpool said in wheezes

"Oops, hehe...sorry." Rainbow Dash said rubbing the back of her head.

"Twilight! Uh did ya pass?" Applejack said putting her hoof around Twilight's neck and having a grin on her face.

"Are we going to celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?!" Pinkie Pie said pulling her cannon out and firing confetti out from it while jumping in the air.

"Not quite." Twilight said, which made Pinkie fall on her hindquarters and the confetti somehow miraculously landed all back into the cannon. "We're going to the Crystal Empire!" she annouced.

(Crystal Meth empire?)

**(No dumb ass, just crystal empire.)**

"It doesn't matter it's been a while since we had any adventure and I'm up for it!"

We cut to a scene with a train riding through a snow baron place and stopping next to the platform that revealed our well known group Deadpool and the Mane Six.

"It's freezing out here, but I've been through worse."

"Ha! And you made fun of me for bringing so many sweaters." Rarity said leaving the train with a scarf on and spike carrying suitcases of pure scarfs.

"Twilight!" yelled a voice

"Shining Armor?" she replied. Shining armor removed his glasses that protected his eyes from the snow and hugged Twilight. "We better get moving, there are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

"What kinds of things?" Fluttershy asked, being scared out of her wits.

"Let's just say, the Crystal Empire, isn't the only thing that's returned." Shining Armor said answering her question. The scene cuts to the group walking through the snow-filled place until Deadpool asked a question. "So what's the thing that's come back?" Deadpool asked, casually walking by him not phased at all by the storm. "Well, something keeps trying to get in, We think it's a unicorn king that originally cursed the place.

"But, Princess Celestia said I was sent here to find a way to protect the empire." Twilight said loudly in order to get Shining Armor to hear her, because of how loud the snow storm was. "If king Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected." she concluded.

"Don't be so sure Twilight, remember what happened with Chrysalis? We almost lost that one!" Deadpool said, turning around to face Twilight and walking backwards at the same time. Suddenly a loud noise is heard seeming to be coming from all directions.

"Ah! I-it's one of the 'things' isn't it?" she yelled afraid to confront it.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire now!" Shining Armor said. Behind the Group was a small tornado that had red eyes and green behind them, with a purple glowing fog coming from it. Spike stood there motionless and Shining Armor had to use his magic to pull him away from the 'thing'. Deadpool ran along with the rest of the group then turned around and started shooting the 'thing' as fast as he could, the 'thing' managed to dodge most of the bullets but one landed on his eye which caused it to roar and slow down a little. "We're almost there!" he said noticing the glowing shield around the Crystal Empire, straight ahead. He turned around and confronted the beast, Deadpool noticed and stayed back with him, Shining Armor and Deadpool approached the 'thing'. Shining Armor fired a strong bolt it the 'thing' managed to dodge it, the way he did with Deadpool's firing. Deadpool was about to shoot him when the 'thing' engulfed Shining Armor in his clouds. Back with the the Mane Six and Spike they ran through the shield and were exhausted at how much they were running, not to mention the storm made it even harder.

"Everypony okay?" Twilight asked. She earned a 'yes' from all the ponies. Shining Armor then comes in on Deadpool back, on his horn were black Crystals. Deadpool slowly left him on the ground.

"Oh no! Shining Armor your horn!" Twilight said, worried about him. He tried using some of his magic but was blocked by the black crystals embedded on his horn. He nodded his head with a sad no. He stood up off his hindquarters and joined the group.

"Sparklereffic!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"What else did you expect? it's called the Crystal Empire for a reason." Deadpool said walking ahead of the others sounding rather harsh to Pinkie Pie, deflating here mane a little.

**(Rarity is gonna be all over this castle and it's 'Beauty')**

(Is this the only thing that's actually made out crystals?)

**(You're right the rest of the houses are just have a sharpened point at the end somewhere.)**

"We've seen better than this right?" Deadpool said, just out of Rarity's earshot.

"Who's we?" Rainbow Dash asked noticing Deadpool was by himself, in fact anytime she sees him he's always by himself.

"Oh c'mon! You know I'm talking to these to Bozos up here." He said bonking his head.

"What kinds of things do they say?" She asked trying to have a conversation with Deadpool and understand him at the same time, but he seemed to be ignoring her somewhat.

"Basic stuff, like you know about the world, what we think, about the past...and how much we don't like questions..." He said Trailing off.

"What else?" She asked

"What are you my Therapist? Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Deadpool said, raising his voice a bit.

"Alright, jeez" Rainbow Dash said flying away from him.

"Oh my It's gorgeous! Just gorgeous!" Rarity said, the castle must ha been the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Focus Rarity, we're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery." Applejack said sternly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, looks like another old castle to me." Rainbow Dash said, with disinterest at the Castle.

"Another old castle?! Have you lost your mind? look at the magnificent-" She stopped when she realized they were doing it on purpose. Everybody laughed and Rarity smiled. "Very funny." She said, while they all entered the castle. When they reached the entrance to the door they saw a tired Cadance who appeared to be tired, holding the barrier, Twilight then yells her name and they both run up to each other.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." They both sang and danced in unison, they laughed afterwords.

"Pffft...what a lame dance, I'm going somewhere else. You guys can handle this right?" He didn't give them a chance to answer. "Good, great ok bye, see you later!" He said talking fast and ran off. "What's he up to?" Applejack asked.

Deadpool walked along the streets of the Crystal Empire noticing all the ponies, had their hair were made out of crystals and they all looked beaten and depressed, like something happened here before.

"Oh yeah!, King Sombra took this place before right?"

(That's what Twilight said.)

"I want to go outside and see what's going on, and by outside I mean the barrier."

(What do you think Sombra is doing?)

**(All the crap bad guys do)**

Deadpool stuck out his head from the force field and all around the barrier was black clouds everywhere, he couldn't see the snow. He stepped out of the barrier and looked around.

(Let's find Sombra and kick his ass!)

**(That's a stupid idea)**

"_This_ is stupid"

**(Touche)**

Deadpool only needed to walk a couple seconds for him to hear Sombra, it sounded like wind howling from Deadpool's perspective

"Hey, Sombra! Where are ya? I wanna fight!" He got no answer. Just a he was about to turn back when he was grabbed by black clouds from out of nowhere and was met eye to eye with Sombra.

"Wassup?" Deadpool grunted "Do you mind letting me go?"

"You...why are you with them? I sense that you're full of not love, but hate and fear for those that hurt you." He said with saying his S's sounding like a snake.

"And..." Deadpool struggled to break free "How do you now this?"

"I was the one that ruled here I could sense the fear and despair from ponies, I knew what they felt, but I was overthrown and now I'm back, and this time I won't fail, no one will stop me." He paused for awhile looking at Deadpool and his eyes lit up and then narrowed at Deadpool.

**(I don't like that look)**

(What's he thinking?)

"You will be the key for my victory against the Crystal Empire." Sombra said and Suddenly his black clouds began to surround Deadpool and began to go inside his body, Deadpool's body was shaking uncontrollably and cracks were heard throughout his body.

"It hurts..." Deadpool could barely say because of all the pain going throughout his body.

**(God...make it...stop)**

(How much...longer?)

"There..." Sombra said through his deep voice. Deadpool was thrown through the barrier and was knocked out the pain was too much for him. Back with Twilight and her friends they seemed to be preparing for a fair much to the delight of the rest of the ponies who's hair changed into a actual mane. Deadpool woke up with pain all over his body he noticed a black crystal behind, then he heard a voice in his head, but it wasn't the two he is used to hearing.

"Find Twilight, I sense she opened a stairway that I kept hidden."

"And why would I do that?"

(I know _you _won't but _he _will...) Deadpool's head suddenly started to hurt and his vision became blurry and everything was fading to black, he tried to resist but Sombra's magic was too powerful, something else took over.

(Eidolon, find Twilight Sparkle and remove that ridiculous getup you have on) Eidolon ripped Deadpool's outfit off of him and underneath revealed not the scarred Deadpool but his body was pitch black his eyes were blank and with a ghastly purple aura coming from his body, a couple of ponies noticed him and backed down in fear, he stared at them for a couple of seconds and suddenly disappeared.

_**That concludes this chapter of the Crystal Empire tune in next time to- nah I'm just kidding! That's brutal why would I leave you just like that? Let's keep going. Hope your not mad. XD**_

Eidolon reappeared at the top of the tower and found Twilight and Spike who discovered the Crystal Heart he hid behind a pillar waiting for the right moment. Twilight approached the Crystal Heart and right when she about to to touch it Eidolon raised his hoof and encased her inside of black crystals. It sent the Crystal Heart towards spike's direction Eidolon noticed but stood completely still not doing anything whatsoever.

"The heart, where's the Crystal-"

"Here!" Spike said "It rolled over to me when you dropped it."

"Don't move!" She ordered him

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Yeah?" She asked

"There is, uh someone else here." With that Eidolon stepped out from where he was hiding and looked at the Crystal Heart, Twilight through a crack could see Eidolon, just staring at the heart not moving a muscle.

"Quick spike! You have to be the one that does it!"

"Me? But Twilight-"

"Go" She said firmly to spike being Serious

"But-"

"Go!" With that he removed his hands from under his armpits which led to some sweat slipping from them. **"Yuck! Personal Hygiene anyone?" **and then proceeded to run off with the crystal heart, the minute he grabbed it Eidolon let out a what was between a mix of a growl and a hiss, He ran after spike who had jumped out to the edge of the tower and made his way down. Eidolon kept raising spikes to try and stop Spike and make him fall but he always managed to avoid them somehow, which only made Eidolon even angrier. Spike quickly yelled out.

"I have the Crystal Heart!" Everyone heard him, which included Sombra

"That's mine!" He said and rushed towards Spike, Spike then descended down in a spiral slope, and was finally caught by Eidolon, Spike blew green fire in his face and he immediately let go off spike and raised a spike which caught him by his feet and threw him off.

"My spikey wikey!" Rarity said in despair, Eidolon smiled and king Sombra was going towards spike who desperately tried to grab the Crystal Heart as he fell along with it just as things looked grim, Shining Armor put Cadance on his back and when she noticed the power of the Crystal Heart she looked determined and was thrown by Shining Armor. Cadance grabbed Spike and the Crystal Heart at the same time and quickly put it into position.

"What? No...no! Stop!" Sombra tried to command them, Eidolon's smile fell when all the ponies power of love began to rise, he quickly teleported behind Sombra and the huge black crystal he was standing on and pinned him on the floor and used his arm to crush his throat thus chocking Sombra

"What are you doing?!" He said trying to get out of Eidolons grasp, and for the first time he spoke. His tone was filled with Darkness, cold, emotionless, and that of a heartless person.

"Survival of the fittest..." He then began to absorb all the darkness from Sombra in order to survive the ordeal he was about to go through. A blue shining energy began to form from the castle and was shot towards all directions and Sombra yelled as he was broken into pieces, while Eidolon was somewhat protected from it he retreated back into Deadpool's body which left him without his suit and showed his scarred body he was sent flying and crashed in a stand that sold sweaters. Everyone in the Empire was left with sparkling manes and coats as the energy shot forward. After the whole event was over we see all the crystal ponies back to normal with smiles on there faces since Sombra was gone. As the trio were leaving heading back to Canterlot, Pinkie Pie noticed Deadpool wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Deadpool? I didn't see him since we got here." She said as she stopped bouncing up and down.

"Uh, I'm over here." Deadpool said as he was hiding behind a rock and had a black sweater on with a hood covering his face but still revealed portions of his scarred skin from his face and hoofs. The entire group gasped at Deadpool's skin condition.

"Deadpool, you okay?" Twilight asked concerned about Deadpool.

"I'll tell you guys everthing on the way back okay?" He said, the Mane Six looked at each other with worry spread across their faces. On the way towards to Canterlot Deadpool explained everything from him leaving the barrier to him crashing into the stand.

"Wait, so the pony chasing me was you?" Spike said in disbelief.

"Uh, Yeah sorry I tried to destroy you and stuff..." He said a bit nervous.

"Deadpool, is this Eidolon still inside ya?" Applejack asked

"I wish I knew, what if he isn't gone?" They all stood there in silence, until Deadpool said one last thing.

"Twilight if I...lose control or whatever promise you won't hesitate to get rid of me."

"What? But-" Deadpool was looking at Twilight being dead serious.

"I promise." She said grudgingly

"Oh and Rarity?" Deadpool asked

"Yes?" She responded

"Could ya help me make a new suit the other one was destroyed and stuff." Rarity waited for Deadpool to add something to his sentence. Deadpool groaned.

"Please?" He said

"That's much better!" She said crossing her arms, everyone was laughing as Deadpool and Rarity argued about how the color should look on his new suit. In the distance you could hear Deadpool yell.

"I said we are not using pink! Nothing girly! We are sticking to the black and red! It's gotta look awesome!"

_**That really is the end guys, sorry this took a while to post to be honest with you I was kinda lazy :P What will they do with Eidolon lingering inside Deadpool? Will Deadpool reveal his horrrible past to the Mane Six at some point and will I actually put romance in this fic? Yes but only because of Candance and Shining Armor, but who knows I might change my mind...Oh! Have a good day/night.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Roomies?

**Disclaimer: Hooray for new chapter! As always I don't own the stuff in here and... that about it so let's get into it yeah? But this time It won't be about the storyline, can't always be about the bad guys right?**

"Nothing better than a Cherrychanga!" Deadpool said, munching on his Cherrychanga

"Could ya chew with yer mouth closed?, it's bad manners." Applejack told Deadpool. Deadpool was at Applejacks barn and Deadpool was having breakfast outside with Applejacks family, tables were laid out on flat fresh green grass. **"How they set it up, I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine." **

"Don't worry Applejack, I almost saved enough bits for my own house." He said as chewed on his Cherrychanga. "One more week and I can have my own house." He swallowed his food.

"I'm not rushing ya Deadpool, I'm just trying to tell you TO STOP CHEWING WITH YER MOUTH OPEN!" While Applejack was trying to explain he ate with his mouth open on purpose he loves to get on everyones nerves.

"But Applejack I don't want him to leave, he's a lot of fun!" Applebloom told her older sister.

"Don't worry lil girl! I'll still hang out with ya and your friends, by the way any luck on that cutie mark?" Deadpool asked

"No..." Applebloom said sadly, but quickly gained a determined look. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop!"

"You keep on trying." He patted her on the head which only annoyed Applebloom.

"With you around here Deadpool things have been easier on us." Big Macintosh said.

"Big Macintosh is right, it's a shame to see you about to leave here." Granny Smith included.

"I promise to help you guys whenever you need it, just tell me and I'll help in anyway I can, got it?" They all nodded there heads and continued to finish breakfast when they did they went to go their own thing.

**(I wonder if we have a cutie mark?)**

(Do we?)

"Applebloom said that a pony gets one when they discover their 'Special Talent' or something like that. But we've only been in this world for a month. I'll check next time I shower."

**(Do you think we should start house searching?)**

(It has to feel like home.)

**(So a small, shitty, bad odor smelling house with crap everywhere?)**

(Yeah just like that!)

"Sounds like a plan then, I'll go ask Twilight if she knows any houses around here that I could rent." Deadpool walked towards Twilight house it took him a couple of minutes do to the distraction of hitting on some ponies, but it ended as a boring discussion about dresses and Deadpool had enough and just walked away leaving them to talk, when he arrived at the doorstep and knocked Spike answered.

"Oh, hey Deadpool! What are you doing here?" Spike asked

"Just want to ask Twilight for some help." Deadpool replied

"Deadpool is there something you need?" Twilight asked coming from behind the door.

"Actually yeah, do you know any homes or places I can move into?" Deadpool asked.

"Well I have a book on available homes or you could just ask Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Reading is for schmucks, I'll go to Celestia and ask." After a 30 minute ride to Canterlot Deadpool said 'Fuck it' and about almost all the way there used his Teleporter to reach the entrance towards Celestia's throne. The guards looked surprised at his sudden appearance and looked at each other until Deadpool spoke.

"So, uh not sure how this works, but could I see Princess Celestia? I want to talk to her." The guards looked at each other for a moment and stepped aside for Deadpool.

"Hey, you guys aren't complete asses! I like you guys." Deadpool said and walked between the guards who only gave the 'I'm watching you face'. As Deadpool was walking to meet up with Celestia he talked to alter egos.

**(We need more guy friends, we only got Big Macintosh.)**

"I'm getting there, besides almost everypony I approach either get nervous or gallop away."

(We need someone to share a beer with, and have a laugh.)

**(Typical bro stuff.)**

"Enough." Deadpool bonked his head, "We're here."Princess Celestia didn't notice Deadpool until he got closer to her throne and acknowledged Deadpool.

"Ah, Wade why are you here? Is there something that needs my attention?" Celestia asked

"Actually, I came here to ask about any homes in Ponyville that might be available. I'm trying to move out of the barn and I saved a lot of bits, so could ya help me out?" Deadpool finished

"Well I have a librarian that might be able to help out with your home hunting." Celestia said.

"So uh, where is she?" Deadpool asked.

"Third Door to the right." Celestia informed him.

"Cool, thanks! Hopefully they have some erotica..." Deadpool mumbled the last part. "Oh and..." Deadpool bowed to Princess Celestia grabbed her hoof and kissed it. She showed a very faint blush since she and her sister aren't treated like that. Deadpool left to find the librarian but his crazier alter ego had something to say.

(Did you see that? Shes totally into us!)

**(No she isn't, but it would be nice.)**

"She is a princess after all, think of me as 'Prince Charming' besides I'm a ladies man."

**(But get rejected most of the time.)**

"Scene change!" Deadpool yelled, he pointed the Gun at the camera that wasn't there before and shot it, leaving only us the viewers to see static. **"Dammit Deadpool! uh...yeah...right...there!" **The scene changes to Pinkie Pie jumping up and down going towards Applejacks barn and suddenly popped out of the basket of apples, which didn't really surprise Applejack knowing her.

"Hey! Have you seen Deadpool? I want to show him something, it's gonna be fun!" Pinkie said jumping around Applejack which only gave said person a headache.

"Sorry Pinkie, Haven't seen that fellow since this mornin." Applejack told her.

"Oh." She suddenly stopped bouncing having a blank look on her face. "I'll find him, I'm on the case!" Pinkie said and put on detective outfit, pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at floor for clues. Applejack also leaves looking for Deadpool he's been gone for far too long just to go house hunting she sees the train station pull and a Grey pony wearing a ski mask runs out holding a bag in his mouth and Deadpool is seen going full gallop towards the pony just as he gets near him the Grey pony bucks him in the face earning a sickening crack from Deadpool as he is launched towards a table breaking it in half, Deadpool looks extremely pissed and teleports to the pony gives a good slug to his face, does a sweep kick which makes him flip over due to the sheer force of the kick and is restrained by a sword to his neck.

"Now tell me..." Deadpool said coldly, "Why I shouldn't kill you, right now?"

"What? No! I don't want to die! Please don't!" The Grey Pony panicked.

"No reasons?" Deadpool waited for him to say something, The Grey Pony said nothing. "Oh, well. Feel the pain. Huh...sounds like ghost rider." Deadpool raised his sword and prepared to impale the pony, Applejack noticed this and galloped as fast as she could towards Deadpool and tackled him to the ground before he could stab the pony. Which only made Deadpool even more angrier. All this noise got the attention of everypony in Ponyville and looked to see what was happening when the rest of the mane six gathered they saw Applejack trying to restrain Deadpool. Twilight saw the robber trying to slip away but he bumped into a couple of guards who only grabbed him and took him away.

"What were ya thinking!?" Applejack yelled at Deadpool.

"What? I wasn't gonna kill him." Deadpool said, "Just stab him a little so he won't do it again, nothing major in the organs just to his side."

"Ya can't do that! It'll get you in prison, or worse..." Applejack said

"What happened?" Twilight asked

"Well Grey pony robbed girl, said Grey pony ran away like a pussy, I go and 'take care' of the Grey pony that caused trouble and somewhat save the day." Deadpool answered

"I'm watchin ya." Applejack said and trotted back to her barn.

(Just because you aim your sword and tell the guy you're gonna kill him, doesn't mean hes gonna die.)

**(Remember where we are, this isn't earth, hell the only death I think they see is of age.)**

"Whatever. Anyway guys there are six homes available anywhere in Ponyville which include Cloudsdale, but I don't know where to pick from, they are close Twilights, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie."

"Oh! Oh! Pick the one closest to me! We'll have so much fun!" Pinkie Said

"I could use an assistant to help me out in my boutique" Rarity said

"There's one right here next to my house, it'll be awesome if you stay there!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I could have someone to help with the animals, I've noticed some actually ,like you Deadpool" Fluttershy said it timidly.

"Guys let's not force him to choose he can pick whatever he wants." Twilight said. The rest of the ponies started to argue on where Deadpool should live and it started to get very heated, fluttershy was the only one not talking, but only sat there listening to them argue. "But it would be cooler, besides Deadpool doesn't want to spend his time in fashion." Rainbow Dash yelled to Rarity. "How dare you! There's nothing wrong with spending time at a boutique!".

"Alright Enough!" Deadpool yelled over Everyone. "I'll tell you tonight on where I'll settle down. There's a sentence I thought I would never say."

**(So what do we do?)**

(I want to go with Pinkie she's fun all the time!)

**(Ever heard of Cupcakes?)**

(…...)

"That story will never get out of my head..."

**(So she's off the list.)**

"What about Rarity?" Everything was silent until the voices and Deadpool burst out laughing trying to hold back his tears he laughed for a good 2 minutes until he slowly stopped, ponies that walked by him gave a confused look.

**(Alright next.)**

"We have Rainbow Dash, lives in Cloudsdale which is made of...well clouds."

**(We'll have a hard time getting down, sure we have the teleporter but it's just going to break if we use it too much.)**

(She's out.)

"Uh, then we have Fluttershy, any reasons to not live next to her?" Deadpool asked his alter egos.

(OBJECTION! Too many animals. I mean have you seen all the animals she keeps? And that bunny it's too...Human like. Not to mention the stare.)

**(I think the bunny is okay, nothing wrong with that.)**

(No, no, no ,no, think carefully...) And Carefully Deadpool did think he thought about the Fluttershy and all he saw was a picture of her staring at him with hellish looking fire come from them. He quickly removed Futtershy from the list.

"Then we have Applejack, but really it's just renting the upstairs, at least according to this." Deadpool said waving the book around.

"Lastly is Twilight the house is behind that huge tree she lives in next to which is next to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pinkies Landlords."

**(Dammit two houses next to Pinkie Pie! Now what?) **Deadpool had to think about this all the houses were incompatible with him and there were just no others available, but suddenly a idea popped into his head.

"Let's just a build our own house between all of theirs!"

**(How will we do that?)**

"Author if you would so kindly lend a hand."

"**On it, just a few tweaks there, the trademarked logo... throw in a few cheap prop designs ...and there!"**

Suddenly in the middle of the town was a medium sized house that above the door said 'Deadpool's house' in a graffiti type font, the inside looked like his apartment just remodeled to not look rundown, the house was colored black and red, and the door knob was drawn to look like his logo. Why did a house suddenly appear? Because...Reasons! "It's perfect! Nobody could of done it better!" **"It's because YOU told me to write this." **"Whatever. Oh look they're already here!" The Mane Six looked at awe at the sudden house that appeared out of literally nothing and wondered how it got there in the first place. "Guess where I'm staying guys."

"Deadpool...that was...awesome! How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash said, all excited.

"Through the power of the author, and typing this storyline." Deadpool responded.

"Uh...yeah. Can you do it again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No...and I don't want to, now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep in my awesome house." Deadpool said.

"Alright we'll leave you alone, don't want to wake the rest of Ponyville, it would take forever to calm them down." Twilight said

"Oh really? Hmm..." Deadpool raised both his guns in the air and made sure Twilight saw.

"Don't do it Deadpool..." Twilight warned him. Deadpool shot his guns five times in the air retreated into his house and locked the door, to stop a angry Twilight, just as he turned around he saw the same guy who mugged the lady enter his window.

"Whatcha doin?" Deadpool asked

"Nothing." The young Mugger answered quickly.

"Robbing my house?"

"Robbing your house?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Good because that would be bad."

"How bad?"

"Very bad"

"Whatcha got there?"

"A knife."

"For what?"

"Cutting stuff."

"Like?"

"Ingredients for Cherrychangas."

"Really? You know I have this killer sauce that would-Oh no you don't, you almost had me." Deadpool pinned him against the wall and stared at him menacingly.

"I need an adult?" The Young Mugger said.

"I am an adult." Deadpool said and slugged him across the face spilling a bit of blood and knocking The Young Mugger out, and threw him outside near the same guards who arrested him before.

"Make sure you guys actually arrest him!" Deadpool yelled and retreated back into his house and slept on his couch, knocked out from today.

_**Yay! I took fucking forever to upload this, been distracted by some Destiny Beta gameplay. What? The game is good I couldn't stop playing it. But anyway hope you guys liked it and expect more from this guy, have a nice Day/Night.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Update from DeadpooltheCat

_**This is an update, I'm informing all of my readers that I will be creating a new crossover with Deadpool and Hellsing the anime, I'll be doing both stories switching back and forth I need some variety to my stories or it'll just get dull, so look for the new story and that's all I have to say, hope you guys visit it, and I'll see you later.**_


End file.
